Mi Amigo Zoro
by Zoro-Sempai
Summary: AU. Nos enamoremos cuando no debímos hacerlo, porque cuando yo te toco, no te siento, y cuando necesito tu abrazo, no puedo obtenerlo. LLevo enamorada de tí desde que te conocí, y ahora no me importa ser la mejor estudiante del mundo, no me importa tener las mayores de las riquezas, de que me valen si no puedo tener lo único que en realidad he deseado desde que era niña. [ZoRo]
1. Chapter 1

-.-.- Introducción -.-.-

Desperté media dormida en mitad del salón, sintiendo un poco de molestia en el cuello por haber dormido en mala postura. Empecé a recordar la noche anterior, dónde esperaba a mamá mientras veía la televisión. No logré escuchar muy bien lo que me dijo antes de irse, pero fue algo cómo _no tardaré mucho, cielo_.

Lo primero que hice fue llamarla en voz alta, pero nadie contestó. Suspiré cerrando los ojos y acomodándome de nuevo en el sofá, todavía no había vuelto. No estaba sorprendida, aún teniendo ocho años conocía muy bien la pasión de su madre por el museo en el que trabajaba cómo directora, y muchas veces recibía notificaciones sobre nuevos hallazgos, y no importandole la hora y lugar, ella iba sin dudarlo.

\- lo mejor será leer un rato.

Encontré mi libro a medio terminar en el tercer cajón de la estantería, dónde normalmente guardaba mamá todo lo que encontraba tirado en el salón. Apoyandome en el lateral, abrí el libro por la página correspondiente. La historia había tomado un giro inesperado para el protagonista, y ahora la trama estaba mucho más interesante que antes.

Decidí que leer al aire libre estaría mejor que aguantar la sequedad del salón, y me senté en el extenso jardín trasero. La mañana estaba cargada de una temperatura neutral, y una brisa de lo más agradable, incluso el césped estaba más cómodo de lo usual.

Apoyé mi espalda en el gran cerezo que crecía allí, y me dispuse a leer. Las horas pasaron inadvertidas sumergida en la lectura de mi libro, y hubiese seguido así de no ser por el repentino sonido que llegó a mis oidos. Fue en casa, por lo que supuse que mamá había llegado.

Cerré mi libro y volví a entrar para recibirla, pero mi idea se esfumó al ver a un niño más o menos de mi misma edad recogiendo la lámpara que estaba tirada en el suelo. Él tenía un extraño pelo de color verde, y unos ojos tan negros cómo la noche, era un poco más alto que yo, pero eso no me intimidaba para nada.

\- Es de mala educación entrar en casas ajenas.

La ignoró completamente, o eso pensó ella. Volvió a repetir la misma frase un poco más alto, pero fue lo mismo. Eso sí, el niño miraba hacía todos lados cómo buscando a alguien. Quizás tenía algún retraso mental, o alguna enfermedad hereditaria, pero estaba empezando a cansarse de verlo actuar cómo si nada, por dios, había entrado sin permiso en una casa que no era suya.

\- Oye ¿Puedes escucharme, niño de pelo verde?

Aquella pregunta lo dejó congelado, algo que a Robin le resultó extraño. Él respondió afirmativamente y pidió perdón por la lámpara, algo a lo que yo le resté importancia. Le pregunté si se había perdido, a lo que el negó bruscamente, alegando que él nunca se pierde. Era un poco gracioso cuando se enfadaba.

Se llamaba Zoro, y en poco tiempo nos hicimos amigos. Era muy agradable estar a su lado, charlando o simplente notando su presencia cuando yo leía. Aún no conocía a mi mamá, puesto que siempre se iba antes de que ella regresara del trabajo, pero estaba al tanto de mi nuevo amigo. Aparecía cada día en el jardín trasero, puesto que saltar la valla tampoco era muy difícil, y yo siempre lo recibía con una agradable sonrisa.

El verano pasó rápidamente, y la vuelta a la escuela restó el tiempo de encuentros con Zoro. Aún así seguía viniendo cada día. En mi cumpleaños no pudo estar presente, y me entristeció bastante, pero pronto me dí cuenta de una cosa, mientras Zoro siguiese visitandome no me importaba nada más. Se había convertido en mi mejor amigo, aunque tampoco es que tuviese muchos, y cada vez que me encontraba con él, un alivio invadía mi cuerpo.

Las estaciones pasaban cada vez más rápido, todo gracias a la compañía de mi amigo. Ahora ambos teníamos doce años, e incluso paseamos por la ciudad sin ningún problema. Ahora soy una estudiante de secundaria, y supongo que Zoro también lo será, aunque no conozco su nivel de estudio, de hecho no conozco nada de él. Cada vez que le pregunto sobre su vida personal lo evade rápidamente.

Aquella tarde yo y Zoro fuimos al parque para ver a los cisnes del lago. Él había cambiado bastante, ahora estaba mucho más alto y usaba aretes dorados en su oreja izquierda, desde mi punto de vista parecía un chico problemático, pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

El parque estaba lleno de personas y niños, sobretodo de esto último, incluso ví a varias compañeras de clase. Me acerqué con Zoro a verlas, ya que en la escuela no tengo mucho trato con ellas. Estaban jugando al balompié con otros chicos que no conocía, y me senté con Zoro a ver el partido, él no estaba muy interesado pero accedió. Las chicas no jugaban muy bien, pero se lo estaban pasando bien a juzgar por las risas que se escuchaban. Sin querer, uno de los chicos golpeó mal la pelota y la mandó justo al lado de Zoro.

\- Vamos Zoro, devuelve la pelota.

Él negó rotundamente, y extrañada me encargé de devolverla. Una de las chicas al parecer me reconoció, y se acercó a dónde estaba sentada. Se trataba de Nami, una chica con la que me llevo bien, aunque no tengamos mucho trato en la escuela.

\- ¿ Robin, que haces aquí sola ?

Miré a Zoro desconcertada, él en cambio me evadió. Acaso ella estaba burlándose de mi, o simplemente entendí mal la pregunta. En cualquier caso le dije que no estaba sola, que Zoro estaba con ella.

\- ¿ Y dónde está ?

\- Pues aquí.

Dije señalando a mi mejor amigo, Nami lo único que logró ver fue un asiento vacío, y enseguida comenzó a reír por el chiste. No entendí el comportamiento de Nami, pero algo dentro de mí se encendió. Mi siguiente movimiento fue tocar a mi mejor amigo, pero... mi mano traspasó su cuerpo cómo si de aire se tratara.


	2. Chapter 2

Mi Amigo Zoro

 _Siento la tardanza queridos amantes de OP, quiero expresar mi gratitud hacia quienes se molestaron en leer mi introducción, gracias a todos. Para aquellos que comentaron os he respondido al final de este primer Capítulo. Nos leemos ^^_

Capitulo 1

¿ ?

He leido en libros que la razón de ser de un ser humano es encontrar un estado completamente satisfacctorio en el que podemos sentirnos felices. La felicidad es nuestro objetivo en la vida, y la mayoria la busca en el materialismo. Las pocas personas que sienten que la espiritualidad y la sencillez son cosas más importante que los accesorios, joyas y demás, son tachadas de raros incapaces de socializar con nadie.

Yo hasta hace poco pensaba que vivir una vida acorde con mis gustos era lo mejor del mundo, sin depender de nadie. Mi plan era no hacer cargar con mis problemas a nadie, y mucho menos a mi madre o amigos. Eso pensaba yo, hasta que descubrí que una de las personas más importante de mi vida era una persona totalmente diferente a mi. Claro, no sé nada sobre él, siempre intenta mantener la distancia, se marcha antes de que mamá regrese. La mente de un ser humano es poderosa, capaz de llegar a límites inimaginables, pero ese poder acabó con una parte de mi a tan temprana edad. Mis deseos, mis planes, todo, acabó en un simple segundo.

" ¿¡ Que es esto !? "

La mano de Robin atravesó limpiamente la de Zoro, como si él no estuviese allí. La muchacha entró en pánico, e intentó palparlo en un deseperado intento por tocar algo, pero el cuerpo de Zoro, aunque era perfectamente visible, era tan incorpóreo cómo el aire. Robin ahogó un quejido, las ganas de mantener contacto fisico con Zoro estaban siendo insoportables.

Nami se marchó entre risas, pensando en lo cómica que estaba hoy Robin. La morena en cambio, angustiada, le preguntó a Zoro que era lo que ocurría. El chico la miraba apenado, se levantó removiendo el pelo, y le dedicó una sonrisa que a Robin le rompió el alma, el chico estaba temeroso de que todo acabara ahí.

\- Lo siento Robin, yo y tú pertenecemos a diferentes mundos.

Robin imitó a Zoro, y quedó cara a cara con él. Ambos compartieron diferentes miradas, la apenada del chico, y la dolida de ella. Al borde del llanto la muchacha se pellizcó la mejilla con fuerza, dejándola completamente roja. No podía ser cierto, no era una pesadilla, esto... esto... no puede ser.

\- Entiendo lo que estás pensando, si quieres que me vaya...

Lo siguiente sorprendió al peliverde, Robin había atravesado su cara con la mano, en un vano intento de golpearlo. La chica estaba derramando lágrimas a la vez que mordía con fuerza su labio inferior.

\- Acaso... crees que quiero que te vayas... simplemente no sé... no sé que...

Zoro abrazó a la chica, y aunque esta no podía sentir nada, la reconfortó en esta surrealista situación. No estaba muy segura de cómo seguirían los días desde ese momento, pero de algo estaba muy segura, quería que Zoro siempre estuviese a su lado, y si fuera por ella, por siempre.

A pesar de todo, Zoro tenía razón. No importa ni el cómo ni el porqué, estar a su lado era el único método de estar aliviada y feliz, Zoro se había convertido en el centro de su vida, y no importaba el futuro mientras él estuviese allí.

A la mañana siguiente, aprovechando que era domingo, Robin se fue a la biblioteca pública acompañada de Zoro. Ayer en la noche estuvo buscando por internet personas invisibles y seres extraños que sólo puede ser visto por algunas personas, y no encontró mucho, a parte de fantasmas, espectros, e incluso demonios... esto último le había parecido macabramente genial.

Dicen que en las bibliotecas existe una sección especial que sólo puede ser descrita cómo oscura, tétrica y espeluznante, y dónde seguramente encontraría información de primera clase. Lo primero era saber que era Zoro, y luego buscar alguna fuente que le indicase cómo hacerlo una persona humana, o al menos tangible, Hallaría la solución costase lo que costase.

\- Oye Robin, y si soy alguien malo para ti. Quizás te esté robando la energia sin que nos demos cuenta.

Robin encongió los hombros.

\- Si ese es el caso me da igual, me importas más que mi energía.

Zoro dudó un poco, y suspiró ante la tercanía de su mejor amiga. El camino no fue muy corto que digamos, pero una vez dentro pudieron ver con claridad el enorme interior repleto de estanterías llenas de libros de cualquier clase, estaban impresionados al ser la primera vez para ambos.

\- No crees que tu mamá te regañará cuando sepa que viniste sin su permiso.

\- Si, pero tu y yo estamos en el parque dando de comer a las palomas.

Robin le guiñó un ojo. El bibliotecario, un señor bastante viejo, les condujo hasta la sección que buscaban. Zoro y Robin se miraban en silencio tras el hombre, quién a su vez le preguntaba a Robin el porqué de su interés por este tema de lo sobrenatural. Ella sólo le contestó que era parte de una tarea para la escuela, al parecer eso convenció al viejo.

Tras llegar a una estanteria repleta de libros gruesos y de tapa negra, el anciano se dispuso a marcharse.

\- Bueno os dejo sólos.

Robin enseguida se percató de que había hablado en plural, y sin pensarlo mucho le preguntó sobre eso. El hombre simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa y le explicó que el trata a sus libros cómo a cualquier persona, y de ahí el plural. El inquieto corazón de Robin casi le dió un vuelco, pero tras unos segundos volvió a la normalidad. Quizás estaba demasiado nerviosa, pero es que no podía evitarlo, se trataba de algo relacionado con Zoro.

Después de aquel evento Robin buscó todos los libros que le pudiese servir de ayuda, desde temas rituales hasta el libro de criaturas inexistentes. Estuvo toda la tarde revisando libros, e ignorando a un Zoro muy aburrido que recorria el lugar de aquí para allá.

Todo parecía un pozo sin fondo, por más que leía surgían más dudas y más tramas relacionadas con el asunto, las horas pasaban y nada de nada. La hora de cerrar llegó, y tuvo que llevarse prestados algunos libros que faltaban por leer. Zoro la miró preocupado, pero ella sólo atinó a decir que encontraría la solución.

A la tarde siguiente, déspues de las clases, Robin siguió con su cometido, y Zoro de nuevo deambulaba por la casa aburrido. La madre de Robin conocía lo estudiosa que era, y no la molestó en lo que restó el día. Después de cenar lo mismo, pero esta vez Zoro le sugirió que jugarán a algo.

\- Estoy ocupada con esto Zoro.

Esas palabras inconscientemente le dolían a Zoro, el no tenía una casa a la que regresar, ni siquiera recordaba nada relacionado, era cómo vivir en una burbuja que sólo avanza hacía delante, sin permitir ver el pasado. Abandonó la casa de Robin, no estaba muy a gusto en esos momentos. Unos minutos después Robin dejó de leer para despejar un poco su mente.

 **-** Oye Zoro... ¿Zoro?

El muchacho ya se había marchado para revelación de Robin, quien sintió que algo andaba mal. Quizás lo estaba ignorando un poco, pero era por su bien.

Al día siguiente Robin se sorprendió al no ver a su amigo después de clases, la sensación de anoche comenzó a invadirla de nuevo, algo andaba mal. Fue al jardín para inspeccionarlo, y para su alivio Zoro estaba tumbado en una rama del cerezo.

\- ¿Que haces ahí, sólo?

\- Oh, pero si me puede ver. Ya estaba empezando a sentir que estaba sólo de nuevo.

\- Encima que lo hago por ti. Deberías estar agradecido.

 **-** Oh, es verdad. Gracias por hacerme sentir sólo.

 **-** No me refiero a eso. Además, debes estar acostumbrado a estar sólo.

Robin se reprendió a si misma por aquello, y pudo ver en Zoro un rostro totalmente dolido, cómo si un millón de puñaladas perforarán su piel y atravesarán sus órganos internos. Escuchó el susurro de Robin, pidiendo disculpas. Estaba muy preocupada por lo que diría Zoro a continuación, pero es que se merecía cualquier insulto por decir aquello.

\- Tranquila, no puedo enfadarme con la cruda realidad. Lo mejor será..

Una pequeña roca atravesó el cuerpo de Zoro, quién de nuevo se sorprendió por los actos tan violentos de Robin. La morena lo miraba enfadada.

\- No te atrevas a decir que te vas, porque sabes que no lo voy a permitir.

Zoro la miró sin entender, iba a decirle que entraran en casa de una vez, pero al parecer lo malinterpretó. Una idea cruzó su mente, y de un brinco aterrizó en el césped. Fingiendo estar dolido paso al lado de Robin sin mirarla, esta lo iba a sujetar pero cómo se esperaba lo atravesó.

\- ¡No! De ninguna manera...

Zoro se divirtió haciendo sufrir a Robin, quien lloraba para que no se fuera.

\- ¡Juro que no te volveré a ignorar en mi vida! Pero no te vayas...

Los ojos llorosos de Robin impidieron ver la sonrisa en la cara del peliverde, quién aceptó ese acuerdo para la mayor alegría de Robin. Desde ese momento Robin pudo sentir cómo sería perder a Zoro, y simplemente dolía más que cualquier daño físico, por eso cumplió su palabra de no ignorarlo más.

To be Continue

 **Reviews:**

 **Monet La Harpia escribió;** _ **Wow, no me digas que Zoro es sólo una imaginación de Robin. Ahora comprendo el summary xD. Sigue Así.**_

 _Antes que nada gracias por comentar. De momento sólo sabemos que Zoro sólo puede ser visto por Nico Robin, por lo cuál una de las muchas opciones es que Zoro es una simple invención de esta. Pero, las imaginaciones no levantan lámparas xD. Ahí lo dejo. Un saludo._

 **nn (Guest) escribió;** _ **ohhhh me imagine cualquier cosa menos eso te quedo genial tu historia es interesante pero le falta detalles o por lo menos cuando pasa el tiempo es bueno poner cierta información de lo que a pasado y no hacerlo tan brusco pero en lo demas estas bien sigue asi. pero una pregunta esta historia ya los a subido anteriormente? saludos.**_

 _Gracias por comentar, y saludos a ti también. Siento que la parte del paso del tiempo haya sido un poco violenta, de hecho pienso igual que tú. Pero sólo escribí lo imprescincible para un inicio que deje claro la trama, y desde luego ahora me encargaré de escribir en situación, y espero de nuevo un comentario que me deje claro cómo se ve la historia. Sobre tu pregunta, no, de hecho este es mi primer Fanfic en este dominio web, y espero escribir todas las historias ZoRobin que pueda. Saludos de nuevo._

 **edpol (Guest) escribió;** _ **jolin menudo comienzo ¿no? Un Zoro imaginario... pinta bastante bien.**_

 _Gracias por comentar. jeje espero que lo de menudo comienzo sea positivo, si no, ni modo xD. Espero que de verdad pinte bien y sigas leyendo. Sobre Zoro, veamos cómo se desarrolla la historia. Saludos._

 **Scarlet-KD escribió;** _ **OMG! me has atrapado completamente. La idea me ha parecido increible y me dejaste con muchas ganas de leer el siguiente capitulo, ademas pienso, el summary ha quedado completamente bien y es que la frase "Cuando yo te toco no te siento y cuando quiero tu abrazo no puedo obtenerlo" dios ah quedado condenadamente bien. La redacción y narración a quedado bien, haces que la lectura sea fluida y que nos imaginemos bien el escenario. Encontré uno que otro error pero nada grave. Sigue así y no tardes mucho en actualizar. Saludos.**_

 _Gracias por comentar, y saludos a ti también. Me alegro que te guste la idea, y por supuesto leerás el siguiente capitulo xD. Guau, ¿en serio te gustó la frase? pues he de decirte que lo escribí al azar, y de hecho me encanta cómo suena, me alegra saber que a alguien más le parece buena. Aish, por fin alguien piropea mi forma de escribir xD, espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado. Por supuesto revisaré los capitulos para no cometer más errores, es que con la prisa de publicar no estaba muy entusiasmado en revisar las faltas de ortografía, lo siento. Saludos de nuevo._

 **Kingdom X escribió;** _ **En serio me encantó demasiado la introducción, de hecho estoy hasta emocionado. Esta historia promete verdaderos momentos de angustia, y creo que lloraré, sip definitivamente lloraré. Cuando Nico intente tocarlo no podrá aaaaaaaah no quiero eso Buaaaaaaaaah Buaaaaaah. Snif, en fin esperaré a que rompas mi kokorito. Snif.**_

 _Gracias por comentar. Guau, tu comentario me hace estar feliz y preocupado, en verdad no quiero que llores, pero si es verdad que habrá escenas tristes que son necesarias para el desarrollo de la historia. Además no sólo es necesario, también creo que es la principal atracción, ya que en mi caso soy muy fan de los momentos tristes. Espero que a pesar de esto sigas leyendo mi historia. Saludos._

 **Si tienes alguna pregunta, construcción crítica o quieres simplemente comentar que te ha parecido el capitulo, eres bienvenido a dejarme un review. Nos leemos.**


End file.
